Salió a la luz
by La Peregrina
Summary: El grupo Avatar se encuentra en el Templo Aire del Oeste. Katara no quiere que Zuko se huna al grupo, pero Aang encuentra la forma de convencerla. Averíguen qué tan locas se pueden tornar las cosas con Jugo de Cactus de por medio ;D. "Kataang y Tokka"


**Historia basada en el capítulo 12 de la temporada 3. Zuko se ofrece como maestro fuego de Aang, pero no lo aceptan.**

**Espero que les guste éste Kataang y pequeño Tokka. ¡Comenten por favor!**

**Salió a la luz**

Otro día en el Templo Aire del Oeste para el equipo Avatar. Katara se levantó muy temprano ese día. Zuko había aparecido el día anterior para tratar de unirse a ellos. "Si claro principito, después de la forma en que me hiciste caer en tu juego de niño bueno que perdió a su madre y luego te uniste a Azula, quien casi mata a Aang… Olvídate de entrar a mi círculo de amistad". Katara pensaba todo esto una y otra vez, era tanto el odio que sentía que ni se dio cuenta cuando una mano se le posó en el hombro y la abrazó suavemente.

- Ah… Hola Aang. – El muchacho se sentó a su lado.

- ¿Qué te sucede?

- Zuko. – Aang la miró suspicioso, "¿Qué tiene que ver Zuko? Sí, es más alto y más grande que yo, pero yo soy más simpático…" - Lo odio. – Cuando Katara dio esa afirmación, Aang resopló. "Claro, que tonto, no está pensando en él como creí, está recordando lo de ayer", no pudo evitar reírse.

- ¿Sabes Katara?... Creo que hay que darle una oportunidad. Es el único maestro fuego que esta dispuesto a enseñarme.

- ¡Pero hay miles de maestros Aang!... ¿Por qué justo él?

- Porque pueden pasar semanas hasta que encontremos a otro que me ayude… Estoy en deuda con todo el mundo Katara.

- No Aang, te aseguro que podemos encontrar a otro. – La chica se estaba desesperando, Aang tenía razón, pero ella no podía permitirlo, simplemente no aguantaba la presencia de Zuko, por algún motivo su último encuentro la había lastimado mucho. - No quiero que esté en nuestro equipo, no confío en él… ¿Qué tal si nos está engañando?

- Si lo se… Yo también lo pensé… Pero no encuentro otra solución.

Para ayuda de Aang, Toph y Sokka aparecieron por la puerta. Al principio Sokka pensaba igual que Katara y mandó a Zuko a freír huevos. Pero después de que Toph lograra convencerlo de que él no había mentido, se puso a pensar el lado positivo de las cosas y entendió que Aang lo necesitaba.

- Puedo asegurarte Katara, que no nos estaba mintiendo cuando habló. - Repitió Toph una vez más, mientras caminaba hacia ellos. – Hasta Appa se dio cuneta de eso.

- Sí, quizás se golpeó fuerte en la cabeza y se volvió bueno. - Comentó Sokka mientras buscaba algo en le orificio de su oído. – De todos modos… - Para desgracia del estómago de todos, encontró lo que buscaba, y se quitó la cerilla que tanto le molestaba. – Halla cambiado o no, creo que hay que darle una oportunidad, Aang lo necesita.

- ¡Puaaaajjjh Sokka! Ya perdí el apetito. – Dijo Aang sacando la lengua con asco.

- ¡¿QUÉ, ACASO TODOS HAN OLVIDADO LO QUE NOS HA HECHO?! – Listo, había explotado. Era el colmo, todos estaban en contra de ella.

Katara salió del lugar, balbuceando algo por lo bajo y agitando los brazos molesta. Parecía salirle humo de los oídos, por eso nadie fue tras ella, sabían que si se le acercaban en ese momento los colgaría boca abajo con agua-control.

El conflicto de mal entendidos pasaba, por un lado, porque Katara no entendía cómo sus amigos podían hacer borrón y cuenta nueva, así como así. Y por el otro lado, el resto no entendía porqué ella estaba tan furiosa con Zuko, si al fin y al cabo, no era solo él quien los había seguido, toda la Nación del Fuego los buscaba. Y Zuko parecía haber cambiado.

Aang se estaba preocupando por Katara. Ya se estaba haciendo tarde y no había rastros de la chica por ningún lado.

- Tranquilo pies ligeros… De seguro la reina caramelo está sentada en algún lugar tranquilo, con agua, reflexionando sobre el asunto. – Dijo Toph apoyada sobre una piedra, sin una mínima intención de levantarse.

- O quizás fue a matar a Zuko para que nunca, nunca más vuelva a ofrecerte ayuda. – Dijo Sokka pensativo.

Pero todas esas hipótesis quedaron descartadas cuando por fin la vieron venir a lo lejos. Se la veía mucho más relajada, pero sin embargo no se dirigió hacia ellos, sino que los ignoró y se metió en su cuarto.

Todos intercambiaron miradas de preocupación. Pero entonces Aang se tiró hacia atrás rendido, pensando en que esperaría a que se le pase el enojo por completo, y vió pasar un ave sobre él, Hawki.

Rápidamente se paró de un salto, y tomó al halcón de Sokka, quien lo miró como diciendo "¿no te estas olvidando de algo niño flecha?".

- Sokka, ¿podrías prestarme a Hawki por un momento?

- Claro… - "Así esta mejor".- Aguarda… ¿Para qué? – Después de todo era SU halcón tenía derecho a saber a dónde iría, No?

- Ehh… ¿Quiero que me envíen unos juguetes para Bisontes que venden cerca de aquí?

Acto seguido salió corriendo para que no le hagan más preguntas. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba lo que dijo sí que era algo absurdo, los Bisontes estaban extintos, a excepción de Appa.

- Espero que no sea contagioso. - Dijo Toph soplándose el flequillo. - ¿Qué estas haciendo?

- Sí, claro que la locura es contagiosa… Y se debe a… "Juguito Feliz", mi nuevo invento. – Le extendió un vaso a Toph, quien olfateó la pócima de aspecto dudoso. – Una increíble sustancia compuesta por jugo de cactus y cáñamo proveniente de Asia. La mejor fiesta de colores y sabores en tu boca, y una explosión de emociones recorrerá tu cuerpo. Pruébalo. (No se permite la venta a menores de edad). – Toph lo "observó" desde su lugar, a veces Sokka podía ser terriblemente aterrador.

- Bien chico boomerang, suficiente locura por hoy. Podrías dedicarte a la venta callejera y los tontos se tomarían tu brebaje. Pero nada en el mundo hará que yo la pruebe…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Por la ventana de su habitación, entraba un halcón conocido para ella. El ave se posó en su brazo y se tiró hacia delante para que ella pudiera sacarle el royo de papel que llevaba en su espalda.

Katara estiró la nota y leyó:

"_Sal a la ventana… ¿Ves el camino de piedras? Síguelo"_

La nota no tenía remitente, pero no había muchas opciones de quién podía ser, es decir, solo podía ser uno de sus dos amigos o su hermano. Toph estaba descartada, no sabía escribir, Sokka no se tomaría la molestia, diría que es solo un berrinche suyo, así que quedaba solo uno… Aang. Katara se sonrojó al pensarlo. Hawki se fue, y ella trató de seguirla con la vista para ver de dónde había venido, pero la perdió rápidamente. Pero cuando estaba saliendo de su habitación se sorprendió al ver que el ave regresaba con otra nota.

"_Apresúrate, se va a enfriar"_

"¿Se va a enfriar? ¿De qué demoños habla?" pensó Katara. Pero ante la petición se apresuró a seguir el camino de piedras hasta el risco. Se paró en el borde y miró hacia abajo. Estaba verdaderamente alto, pero era un lugar precioso donde abundaba la vegetación y una catarata caía a un lado del frondoso árbol-tobogán, terminando en una laguna con algunas piedras picudas abajo.

Bajó con cuidado por el árbol-tobogán. Estaba empezando a oscurecer y no veía muy bien. Caminó tomándose de las ramas para no caerse, pero al pisar un poco de musgo que cubría la corteza, resbaló.

- ¡AAAHH!

Pero Aang hizo a tiempo para salir de su escondite y elevarla nuevamente hasta el tronco con un poco de aire-control.

- Gracias Aang. Y bien… ¿Por qué estamos aquí?

- ¿Qué no te gusta el lugar?

- Sí, es maravilloso, pregunté solo por curiosidad. A propósito… ¿Qué es lo que se enfría?

- Que curiosa estas hoy. – ¿Desde cuándo Aang se hacía el galán de esa manera? No es que a Katara le disgustara esa actitud, sólo que él no era así, lo hacía ver más… Maduro?

- Ja, sí. – La chica se puso un poco nerviosa. - Oye, siento haberlos ignorado hoy, pero no hacía falta que viniéramos hasta aquí para hablar y… - Aang la detuvo de seguir hablando.

- No quiero hablar de hoy Katara. Simplemente quería mostrarte éste lugar, ya lo conocía, es mi favorito, y por suerte no ha cambiado nada. – Katara se sentó en un hueco del árbol y miró al horizonte, estaba tan rosado ese día, era perfecto. - A demás quería pasar tiempo a solas con tigo. – "Sí, que rico el aroma de ese lugar, una mezcla de bamboo y… ¿Qué acaba de decir?" Katara calló a la realidad de nuevo. Y Aang al ver que ella no contestaba nada prosiguió. – Y lo que se enfría, es esto.

Tomó algo cuadrado, envuelto en papel madera. Lo desenvolvió y dejó al descubierto unos deliciosos arrollados primavera, sushi y arroz con una salsa de soja.

- ¿De dónde sacaste todo esto Aang? Se ve delicioso – Dijo con una gran sonrisa, estaba cansada, al igual que todos, de comer fruta.

- Volé con Appa hasta un pueblo cercano y me detuve pensando ¿qué te levantaría el ánimo?

- Gracias Aang, que tierno eres. Ojalá tuviese un hermano que se preocupara así por mí. – "Alto ahí… ¿Qué fue eso de hermano? ¬¬" ¿Qué demoños tenía que hacer para que Katara se fijase en él más que como amigo o hermano? Parecía que su rostro se iba derritiendo, pero no se siguió torturando y se dispuso a comer sentándose a su lado.

Rieron un buen rato mientras comían, y platicaban sobre momentos vergonzosos que los habían dejado en ridículo cuando eran pequeños. Aang le contó algunas leyendas del Templo Aire del Este y Katara contó algunas de su Tribu Agua del Sur.

De repente no hubo más que decir, se quedaron callados apreciando el momento, el sol ya casi desaparecía por completo cuando Katara se paró de un salto y se quitó la ropa dejándose puesto su bañador.

- ¿Qué haces? - Preguntó Aang ante la sorpresa. Por suerte estaba oscuro y no se notaba el enrojecimiento del nómada, y ni hablar de su expresión de repentino deseo.

Como respuesta, Katara elevó sus brazos al cielo y saltó lejos del árbol para caer al lago en un clavado perfecto. Aang no se esperó ninguna de esas reacciones que tuvo la chica. Pero se asomó para ver que saliera del agua. Esperó un rato y no hubo movimiento. Se desesperó pensando en miles de cosas que le pudieron haber pasado a esa distancia. Se apresuró a bajar, deslizándose por el tobogán y al llegar al final corrió hasta la orilla del lago.

- ¡Katara! ¡KATARA! – Se metió hasta las rodillas y siguió gritando su nombre.

Pero en ese momento algo salió como un delfín del agua y lo tomó por el cuello, hundiéndolo con ella hasta el fondo. Ambos salen a la superficie y Aang nada un poco hacia la orilla hasta hacer pié.

- ¡Casi me matas de un susto! – Ella simplemente se rió al verlo con la ropa pegada al cuerpo, siempre lo había visto como un pequeño y enclenque espárrago, pero en esos últimos meses había cambiado bastante, con todo ese entrenamiento adicional que le daban Toph y ella, su espalda se había ensanchado al igual que su pecho, seguía igual de flaco pero también había crecido unos centímetros y ya estaba más o menos de su altura. - ¡Nunca vuelvas a hacer eso, creí que te habías golpeado con una roca o algo así!

Entre que Aang hablaba la distancia entre ellos se acortó lo suficiente para que pudieran sentir la respiración del otro. Y Aang que ya se estaba riendo de sí mismo al pasársele el enojo y verse mojado, se detiene de repente mirando a Katara a los ojos, quien le devolvía una mirada lasciva. Entendiendo la indirecta de esa mirada, y de un momento a otro ya no hay distancia que los separe, la besó tomándola de la cintura y atrayéndola hacia él para hacer ese beso más profundo. Katara le lanzó los brazos al cuello y lentamente lo hundió en el agua como antes.

El beso se acabó cuando el agua se filtró por sus comisuras, pero aún estaban abrazados bajo el agua. Los peces-luciérnaga que los rodeaban les permitían verse cara a cara, y tomados de la mano se impulsaron con un poco de agua-control, se podía ver que estaban en una especie de trance porque su nado pareció convertirse en una extraña danza, que implicaba estar lo más cerca posible el uno del otro.

Cuando por fin salieron del agua, descubrieron que afuera, el centro de las flores resplandecía con el reflejo de la luna, por lo tanto, les fue fácil encontrar el camino de regreso. Subieron de la mano por el árbol-tobogán, con la excusa de que no se veía bien y era para evitar resbalos. Recuperaron la ropa de Katara, Aang pensaba que si no se la ponía en ese instante no iba a ser conciente de sus actos. Katara se vistió y subieron el risco para volver al Templo. Pero antes de llegar Katara se detuvo en seco.

- Aang… - El chico se esperó lo peor, así que no la dejó continuar.

- No lo digas Katara, ya lo sé.

- ¿Enserio?

- Sí, sé que a pesar de mis esfuerzos me sigues viendo como un amigo, hermano, compañero…

Katara no pudo evitar reírse, siempre le había dicho esas cosas para no quedar en evidencia frente a él y los demás, aunque en el fondo sabía que Toph y su hermano sabían la verdad, ella nunca lo había visto sólo como un amigo.

- ¿De qué te ríes? ¿No es eso lo que ibas a decir?

- No Aang… Iba a decir que esta bien si tu crees que Zuko es el indicado para ser tu maestro. Sigo sin aguantarlo, pero es tú decisión y te apoyaré en lo que elijas.

- Gracias Katara… Por no quererme sólo como un amigo. – La muchacha se sonrojó. Sintió un fuerte impulso por abrazarlo y sentir su calor entre sus brazos.

Aang la besó nuevamente, ésta vez el beso fue, aunque tierno más corto, porque un ruido proveniente del campamento los alertó.

- AAHHH JAJAJA.

Cuando llegaron corriendo, se detuvieron en seco sin poder creer lo que veían. Sokka estaba correteando a Toph, quien le gritaba que la alcance si podía y cada vez que él no lo lograba ella hacía un extraño baile de victoria. En una distracción Sokka la tomó por la espalda, la giró y la besó. En ese momento fue que aparecieron Katara y Aang, que se quedaron perplejos frente a esa imagen.

- Hey chico boomerang, eso no estaba en el trato… ¿Por qué te pintaste la cara de verde, acaso te crees un sapo?

- ¡OHH! Estoy hablando con una roca… Oye roquita, ¿tienes sed? Bebe jugo de cactus, te refressssca. – Sokka movía sus brazos haciendo ondas con ellos y Toph no paraba de reírse de todo.

- Allí… - dijo Toph casi gritando, señalando a donde estaban Aang y Katara. – Es un espárrago parlante – Katara no pudo evitar reír, pero se apagó cuando Toph la señaló a ella – Y ahí está su Vaca, creo que está agria. – Katara se enfureció y estaba a punto de gritarles a ambos, cuando Aang la tomó por la muñeca y la detuvo.

- Creo que sé por qué se comportan así. – Y levantó un vaso del suelo para oler lo que contuvo unos momentos antes. – Jugo de cactus y cáñamo.

- ¡Hay Sokka! Que tonto resultas ser a veces ¿Por qué sigues consumiendo esa cosa? – Pero la única respuesta de su hermano fue una risita. - El efecto no se les pasará hasta mañana en la noche.

- Qué puedo decirte vaca… Tu espárrago parece feliz de verme. ¡Ven y dame un abrazo compañero multicolor! – Aang se estaba riendo, "Ya verá mañana Toph, me vengaré de todos sus golpes. Cuando le recuerde que el día anterior besó a Sokka como cinco veces desde que llegamos no habrá hoyo que la esconda"

- DEJEN DE LLAMARME VACA.

- Te dije que estaba agria… Ahora, ¿en qué estaba?, a sí… Te decía que siempre me gustaste… - Aang no podía más, esto era algo que había que grabar, ¿sería sentimientos verdaderos muy ocultos los que se estaban revelando?

- A sí, ya sabía que por algo las rocas me pinchaban cuando me sentaba. – Sokka tomó salvajemente a Toph por la cabeza y le dio besos en la parte superior, en el pelo.

- ¡Eso es porque eres un despistado, cara de póquer!

- Siempre tan simpática. – Dijo Sokka llorando de la alegría.

- Katara, esto se está tornando desesperante y tétrico. Yo me voy a dormir, ¿vienes? – Katara estaba analizando la propuesta, que acaso la estaba invitando a dormir con él o a irse a dormir. Aang se percató de cómo había sonado lo que dijo, así que se apresuró a agregar. – Claro que no me refería a… Tu sabes, yo en la mía y tu en la tuya.

Katara se rió, su mente podía tomarse las cosas más simples como atrevidas. Al darse vuelta y ver el panorama de Sokka y Toph trepando una columna, rodó los ojos y asintió enérgicamente. Así los dos dejaron a sus amigos "divirtiéndose" con los efectos del brebaje y se despidieron para irse a dormir, cada uno por su lado. Pero antes de desaparecer, Aang volvió sobre sus pasos y besó a Katara como nunca antes había besado a nadie.

**Aclaración: **

**El árbol-tobogán está inspirado en los árboles de la película de Trazan de Disney.**

**La cáñama, es la planta de Cannabis o marihuana. **

**Jajaja. Espero que les haya gustado y se hayan reído un poco. ¡Así que lo que les queda ahora es ser mis jueces y opinar sobre el trabajo! Se que no es tan bueno como el de "leyendas del reino tierra..." pero bueno tube un sueño en el que estaba en el risco ése y lo que comía con un chico desconocido era pizza, pero bueno hay que adaptar las cosas, y pegaba más hacer un Kataang que un Taang, por el agua.**

**Para los que no saben, mis historias se vasan en mis sueños. Sí mis sueños son completamente fuera de éste mundo.**

**Besos.**

**C.A.**


End file.
